


Osaka My Balls

by elfiepike



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Community: je-fqfest, Face Slapping, Multi, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all pornstars. Yoko has too many feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osaka My Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/gifts).



> spurious didn't ask for anything particularly like this in her sign-up for fqfest, but i have been friends with her for a little while, i'm pretty sure i know what she likes. >:D thanks so very much to everyone who acted as enthusiastic supporters in chat (especially phrenk!), and to kinoface for beta-reading and ltgmars for beta-reading/being a character witness. this was my first real foray into kanjani fanfiction, so i couldn't have done it without you, mars!!
> 
> additional content notes that i'm not sure how to tag for: lots of use of the word "slut", sex on camera/with others present, threesomes and moresomes, incredibly brief mentions of Uchi and vomiting (not at the same time), use of a radio show setting with no knowledge of how radio shows happen, some angst. there is a scene that could be read as dubious consent.
> 
> the title is from [this tumblr post](http://amhrancas.tumblr.com/post/12185659917/epicwaters-ohmysweetmagnolia-jagariko5). originally posted at [je-fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com) [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/43291.html).

"Oh my god, oh, oh fuck," Yoko said.

Subaru cackled. "His face is so red!"

"Shut the fuck up--aaaah." Yoko's complaint turned into a moan halfway through as Hina finally, _finally_ slid inside. It always took a minute for Yoko to really be ready, with Hina. His dick was just--it really was that huge.

Subaru, that fucking traitor, kept laughing. "You guys should see this!"

"It's a radio show, Subaru," Hina said, sounding far too calm as he slowly started to move. Yoko groaned beneath him, hiding his face in his hands, and then the cuffs of his shirt when his fingers did nothing to muffle the noises coming involuntarily from his mouth. "You'll have to describe it for our listeners."

"Hina has Yoko over the table now, and that clinking noise? Is Hina's belt when it smacks into the wood," Subaru narrated, breaking into giggles every now and then.

Yoko was going to kill him, just as soon Hina was done making whatever point he was trying to make while he fucked Yoko _on the air_ and then even Yoko's sleeves weren't enough to stop the noise, because Hina was fucking him _on the air_ and Yoko couldn't even kick his legs further apart or make it faster because of his pants trapping his ankles together. "Oh my fucking god," he gasped, "Hina, if you don't go faster I'll--"

He didn't have time to think of what he would do: Hina stopped, hitched up Yoko's hips, and started pounding into him.

Yoko shut his eyes against the grain of wood on the table, the stacks of DVDs they were going to talk about, his notes about the upcoming Best Oral Or Bukkake amateur contest, and tried to catch his breath, tried to not be so blatantly obvious about how perfectly Hina was fucking him.

_How the fuck was this Yoko's life?_

*

Yoko had known Hina for a while, of course--they were in the same company and had hung out at a lot of the same parties--but the first time they fucked was for _8 Dick Uppers_.

_8 Dick Uppers_ wasn't the most ambitious title that Kanjani Infinity put together--they were still trying to perfect the costumes before getting the go-ahead on the multi-volume plans for _Eito Ass Rangers_ \--but it had just enough complexity and plot that Yoko was worried. He was usually fine improvising a few lines (though sometimes he was told off by the director for ruining a scene by making fun of his co-star) but in this one he was actually playing the head villain, dressed in tight pants, a tiny silk vest, and his best seductively evil grin.

Hina was cast as the hero, of course, with his well-defined abs and his huge dick ready to save Yoko's captives and then redeem Yoko through deepthroating and anal. It was basically a perfect script--a little cheesy and a lot hot--except then they started to prep for the final confrontation scene between Yoko and Hina, and.

"Maybe I could put on a shirt," Yoko said, pinching at the soft roll of bare flesh between the bottom of his vest and the top of his pants. He'd been trying to get in better shape, but purin was so delicious, and he'd never been in a production that was so...visually heavy before. (Yoko's break-out part in _Sexy Quiz Show_ as the evil dom to Sakurai Sho's distraught sub had gotten Yoko known for his hands and his mouth, and nobody since then had ever seemed to care about his belly.)

Yasu finished his make-up with a swipe of lipgloss, and grinned at Yoko. "Hina-chan would just tear it off you anyway, wouldn't he? Besides, you don't have anything to worry about!" Yasu was one of Yoko's captives, and wore only briefs at the moment. When they went back on set, he slid them down his hips and got back up next to Ohkura to be re-bound to each other and kept upright from a hook in the ceiling. Yoko had thought the height difference would be hilarious but instead Ohkura spread his muscular thighs apart and Yasu stretched up on his toes and then the ropes went around them in so many ways--well. Hilarious wasn't really the word for it.

Yoko took the time to stretch out on the gleaming black throne. The whole set was actually quite the marvel of fake fur and real leather and lots and lots of metal, slick and evocative, especially with Ryo down on the floor and twitching as an assistant slid the fucking machine back inside of him. Ryo winced just a little, but Yoko knew from lengthy drunken conversations that Ryo liked it, plus it was basically getting into character.

"Quiet on set!" the director shouted. "And--action!"

Yoko grinned, kicking one leg wantonly over the armrest and leaning on his elbow. "Who could possibly save you now?" he asked Ryo who writhed illustratively on the floor. Yoko stood up and sauntered over to Ohkura and Yasu, lifting Ohkura's chin with one finger. God, Ohkura was so unfairly pretty. Yoko's smile turned sly and pointed. "What hero would exist who would want you like this, all spent and filthy?"

"I would," Hina said, stepping into the doorway, practically filling it up with his shoulders. Yoko was taller than him but there was something mouthwateringly _big_ about Hina, and not just his cock. He was wearing a white T-shirt (artfully torn across his chest) and jeans and, ridiculously, cowboy boots, but the look worked for him, made him stand out in Yoko's evil lair.

"You and what army!" Yoko spat out, taking a step back.

Maru and Subaru, previously Yoko's evil henchmen but turned to the side of good by Hina's cock, stepped around him. "Sorry, boss," Maru said, looking ruffled and flushed, "but this is for your own good."

Subaru went up to Ryo and turned off the machine, sliding it slowly out of him and holding his ass open for the camera to see every glistening twitch. "Don't fight it, boss," Subaru said, sliding two fingers into Ryo's hole. Subaru's cheek was still pink from being slapped so many times, no make-up required even after a fifteen minute break.

Yoko backed himself into his chair, then fell into it. "Vile betrayers!" he shouted, but when Hina strode over to him, he leapt up, trying to evade him. Hina grabbed him, his grip stronger on Yoko's wrist than he'd been expecting, and tossed him easily onto the floor. They tussled there, Yoko squirming and slithering, while Hina shouted for the others to escape while they could.

Finally it was just the two of them, cameras focused on the way Yoko's breath came in pants and Hina was still totally composed. "Your subordinates gave you some good advice," Hina said, practically conversational as he held Yoko down by his wrists on the fluffy fake fur. Hina ground his hips down against Yoko's and leaned away from Yoko's teeth when Yoko snapped at him.

"You'll regret this," Yoko snarled, getting into it. He tried to hide the way he was enjoying Hina's weight across him by looking even angrier.

"I don't think I will," Hina said, and restrained him easily with one hand while the other brought over a pair of discarded shackles that were so conveniently able to go through a ring on the floor. Hina snapped them into place and sat back, assessing his handiwork, the way Yoko struggled but still couldn't escape, and smiled. "You don't need this anymore," he said, grabbing hold of each side of Yoko's vest and pulling it so the buttons popped off.

Yoko's nipples were already perking up, and he knew that his embarrassed flush was spreading down his chest. He could never seem to help it, no matter how many of these things he did: the cameras both thrilled him and made him want to hide.

Hina's appreciative stare seemed only to intensify the feeling, and Yoko's weak struggles in the shackles became real for just a second before Hina reached down with both hands and pinched his nipples, hard. Yoko was aware of the cameras--they had two, for this production, to make sure they didn't have to stop too often to change angles--coming closer to catch the way he grimaced.

"So responsive, aren't you, slut," Hina said, almost distractedly. Honestly Yoko didn't think Hina was the best actor for this role--someone less straightforward and more dashing was more what he had imagined when he first read the script--but fuck if Hina wasn't pushing all his buttons.

"A slut you'll never turn!" Yoko gasped out.

And seriously, it was a porno. Who cared about the acting when Hina's abs were like that? Even as Yoko struggled away from Hina's pinches, a part of him was just boggling at the definition of Hina's six-pack through the T-shirt.

Hina slid back on Yoko's legs a little bit, letting Yoko's nipples rest to place his palm over Yoko's crotch. His hand was hot through the leather as he pressed down, and Yoko gasped out his next line, "No matter what you do, I'll never change sides! You'll have to kill me!"

Hina smiled at that, and even his crooked teeth didn't detract from his sex appeal. Fuck, his eyes were pretty. Hina was completely full of unfair hotness. "We'll see about that."

He got Yoko's pants undone and pulled them down Yoko's legs. Yoko gave up struggling for a second; they did have to get to the fucking at some point, and he was really interested in what Hina's cock would feel like--for purely professional reasons.

Yoko was already half-hard, and then Hina leaned down and took him in his mouth. He wasn't the best Yoko had ever been with, but fuck if he didn't work hard at it, palming Yoko's balls and hollowing his cheeks out against Yoko's cock. Yoko was a fidgeter, always, but he tried for the sake of the film to not move too much, just gasped and moaned when it felt right.

It helped that his pants trapped his ankles, and then Hina still on top of them, and then the shackles--yeah. It helped in more ways than one.

Yoko didn't want to say he was close when he was close--he didn't feel like it was in character--but he didn't know what to do; Hina kept taking him deeper and deeper and didn't let up. If he went for much longer Yoko wouldn't have a choice.

Hina seemed to know Yoko's timing perfectly, gripping tightly around the base of his cock and sitting back up, his mouth wet from saliva. "Not yet, little slut."

Yoko couldn't talk for a second, his face hot. He gathered himself together. "You can't tell me what to do," he said.

"Oh?" Hina asked. "I think I can."

From the pocket of his jeans he pulled out a leather cock ring and then snapped it into place. Yoko's cock twitched, flushed and upright, and Hina only gave him a second before he was pinching at Yoko's nipples again, pinching and pulling, giving him a second to breathe and then pinching again, harder.

For Yoko, being in porn had always been more truth than artifice. They called him "You" instead of "Kimitaka", but his reactions were real, and the pain that spiked through him when Hina abused already bruised nipples set off undeniable responses: he couldn't move but he tried to pull away; he didn't want to make a sound but the way his breath caught in his throat was unmistakable; the pain hurt him and it turned him on, turned him to putty in the right person's hands.

Hina's hands felt so very right.

Finally Hina stopped, leaving Yoko's chest heaving and eyes welling up with involuntary tears. Hina smiled at Yoko and didn't say anything, just took off his shirt in one easy movement that seemed to highlight every muscle in his upper body. Yoko's mouth watered even as he was still reeling.

There was an awkward shuffle then, the director calling out instructions as the cameras turned off and everyone changed position; Yoko tried to catch his breath while Hina moved from over Yoko's legs to kneeling behind Yoko's head, legs apart to so he didn't crush Yoko's arms. The staff moved, too, the cameras and lighting all adjusted for the change of angle.

"You're a natural, aren't you?" Hina asked, sounding impressed while undoing the button on his jeans. The noise of the zipper was lost in the hubbub around them, but Hina's cock was just as big as his profile had claimed. Yoko had thought he'd been exaggerating.

Even if Yoko weren't wearing a cock ring, he might still be hard just from the low flush of embarrassment. "Yup," he said, trying for casual and ending up somewhat strangled; he could only see Hina's cock when he looked up and he had to turn his head away immediately, flustered. He'd been in more awkward situations, of course, and been able to play them off okay, but something about the way Hina looked at him, assessing and approving and interested, made Yoko feel simultaneously invested and unnerved, like he was on display just for Hina and needed him to like what he saw.

The director called the set to order, and then action again. Yoko bared his teeth defiantly. "What are you going to do, anyway--force-feed me your silly righteousness?"

"No," Hina said, leaning over Yoko, "I'm going to force-feed you my cock. Say 'ah.'"

Hina had to use one hand to steady Yoko's jaw and hold his mouth open; Yoko wasn't going to make this _too_ easy for him, but he did try to hitch his shoulders up a little, straining against the shackles and tilting his head back to make the angle work better.

And then Hina's cock was in his mouth, thick and hot, and Hina's grip forced Yoko's head back even further. Yoko had thought he was just saying the line; he hadn't realized Hina really meant to keep going further, especially in this position. Yoko tried not to, but he started to panic a little, choking on Hina's huge cock. He pulled his head back, but Hina just shifted over him and adjusted, easing in deeper than before with Yoko's throat spasming around him.

"That's right," Hina murmured.

Yoko's eyes were tearing up and he could feel himself going mindless. He tried to remember that he was on camera, that they were playing a part, but Hina's soft reassurances and total control over Yoko's mouth just made Yoko want to go under, to give in and go completely breathless in a very literal way for him. His hands on Yoko's neck and face seemed like the only real things in the world.

Hina pulled out, leaving Yoko gasping, his face wet. "Still hard for me, aren't you, slut," Hina said, and Yoko was gratified by the low, careful way Hina spoke, like Hina had to be deliberate about it or he might be gasping like Yoko, too.

They paused like that for a moment, and Yoko knew it was so he could catch his breath and say anything if it was getting to be too much, but the motto of Kanjani Infinity was practically "go big or go home!" for multiple meanings of the phrase and Yoko wasn't about to stop now, especially with the taste of Hina's cock in his mouth. "Anybody would be hard with a cock ring on," Yoko said, trying for as sassy as possible. With the cameras rolling, he felt safe staring at Hina's cock; it was shiny with Yoko's spit.

Hina made a small derisive noise, like he knew--just as Yoko knew--that Yoko would definitely be hard even without any extras. He stood up with one powerful movement and pulled a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans, one camera still focused on Yoko's face and the other panning slowly down Yoko's body, taking in the still slightly puffy nipples and his cock, not as long or big around as Hina's but that wasn't saying a lot. Hina took the opportunity to finish pulling Yoko's pants off before settling in between his legs.

Even craning his neck--it occurred to him abruptly that it wasn't in character to be so interested, but he couldn't help himself--Yoko couldn't quite see Hina slide the condom on, but he knew when Hina was done because Hina used both hands, strong on Yoko's thighs, to push Yoko's legs up and wide, then even further, until Yoko's knees were to his chest and his ass was up in the air.

_Exposed_ wasn't a strong enough word to describe how Yoko felt about the way Hina was staring at him, taking his own long look like the camera had before, one camera settled in for the perfect angle of Yoko's cock and balls and especially his hole.

"It would be easier for us both if I could trust you to stay like this," Hina said, "but I know better." Hina took another set of shackles from an off-camera assistant and locked Yoko's ankles into place, first locking one ankle, then threading the chain underneath Yoko's arms, then locking the other. It wasn't exactly the most restrictive position Yoko had ever been in before, but it was effective for their purposes, and even more so when Hina bunched up Yoko's pants and used them to help prop up his hips.

"Hah, so even the great hero can't hold me down by himself?" Yoko said, snide and trying not to wiggle too much, feeling the way the muscles in his legs were already protesting the position. At least he didn't have to do this for long; he wasn't sure how much stamina he had for the character before it became purely _Yoko_ , and purely _Yoko in restraints_.

"You're not ready for that," Hina said, slicking up his fingertips in a convenient tin of lube, "yet."

Of course Yoko had been prepared for anal before the shoot started; this wasn't some lovey first time video, after all. Even so, Hina's fingers felt so good inside of him, pressing up and in--Yoko cursed the cock ring, at first just in his head and then out loud.

"Impatient!" Hina laughed, then slide in another finger, staring down at Yoko's ass while he did. "You're so open for me--you want to be good, don't you?"

"No," Yoko said. "I just want to come."

"Not yet." Hina's eyes were dark when they met Yoko's. "Not until you've repented." He slid his fingers out and pushed his cock in, slow and steady in one go.

Hina's cock was worth waiting for, filling him up and stretching him open. Yoko had a line there, somewhere, but he couldn't get it out through the catch in his throat. He moaned, throwing his head to the side and straining against the shackles when Hina started to pick up speed, his hands holding Yoko's cheeks apart so he could go even deeper.

"Do you repent?" Hina asked, voice interrupted by his own exertion.

"Never," Yoko choked out.

"Never?" Hina said. "Hm." Hina was relentless and with seemingly endless stamina, the cameras catching every thrust and how Yoko's body shook in response.

Finally Yoko knew if he didn't get a move on with the character he would fuck up the entire shoot. This wasn't _Fuck Them Silly, Vol. 4_ , it was _8 Dick Uppers_ and for some reason they had decided there would be a character arc. "Please," Yoko cried out, so hard and feeling all over his body the effect Hina was having on him. "Please, please!"

"Not until--" Hina started, but Yoko interrupted him, putting more feeling into the words than he intended: "I'm _sorry_! I won't do it again, please, please let me come!"

Torturously, Hina slowed until he was just rotating his hips, his cock fully inside Yoko. It was practically a cruel taunt, especially with how the zipper of Hina's jeans kept catching on the skin of Yoko's ass, but Yoko didn't have the breath to say anything while Hina undid the shackles around his legs. "Hold onto me," Hina said, letting Yoko's legs down around his hips. Yoko wrapped them around Hina's waist, and then Hina started thrusting again, steady and sure.

"Please--" Yoko managed, but Hina was already undoing the cock ring. Yoko moaned ridiculously, coming over his belly in hot stripes, clenching around Hina in his ass without meaning to. Hina smeared his fingers through Yoko's come and pushed them into Yoko's mouth, fucking him all the while, and Yoko couldn't do anything but let him.

Finally Hina pulled out, taking the condom off in a quick move and getting up on his knees, Yoko's legs dropping limply at his sides. He jerked himself once, twice--and he came on Yoko, too, their come cooling together on Yoko's skin.

"Don't you feel better now?" Hina asked, his chest moving magnificently with his breath.

Yoko nodded.

Hina reached over him and undid the remaining shackles, pulling Yoko to sit up and rubbing at his wrists. "Being good can be fun too," he said.

"Hm," Yoko said, feigning thoughtfulness. "You might have to remind me from time to time."

"It's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it." Then, unscripted, Hina kissed him.

Yoko reacted instinctively, opening his mouth for him and feeling a second thrill knowing that Hina could taste Yoko's come--and the director called out _cut_ and suddenly everyone was bustling around them again. The cameras pulled back and an assistant was there with two robes.

Yoko took one and put it on, feeling shaky all over from being restrained and then fucked so hard. It was a good feeling, one he wanted to relax in, but it also made him feel horribly embarrassed, now that the cameras were off.

"You all right?" Hina asked, already standing up.

"Yeah," Yoko said. "Just need a second. My body isn't used to being stretched that way."

Hina tied his robe up and gave Yoko that assessing stare again. "It was a good look for you."

*

After that, Yoko and Hina started hanging out more often together. It turned out they had, if not a similar sense of humor, at least an appreciation of each other's humor. They did more scenes together, and Yoko couldn't deny that it was always good. They were pros! It wasn't like it was going to be bad. But it wasn't weirdly incesty like it sometimes felt with Ryo (he'd known Ryo for far too long), or weirdly innocent like doing things with Yasu could be (no matter what it was, somehow Yasu made it feel almost darling, like every experience was a beautiful flower, and frankly Yoko liked sex that felt dirty and a bit wrong), or weirdly always about food like with Ohkura, or weirdly adorable like with Maru, or just plain _weird_ like it could be with Subaru.

With Hina, it seemed like each time he understood more about Yoko's body and he was going to use everything to his advantage in the name of doing his job well.

Frankly, it turned Yoko on in very unprofessional ways. All of his costars were hot, just not quite as burning hot as Hina and those fucking abs. Yoko's traitorous mind would lovingly recollect those abs and that huge cock inch by inch, usually late at night when Yoko was trying to masturbate a bit to relax. "Shut up, brain!" he told himself, but who was he to deny Hina's hotness?

The real problem was the niggling feeling that it wasn't just the way Hina fucked him that Yoko liked so much, or Hina's various physical attributes, but rather the way Hina looked at him on camera, and then hung out with him as if Yoko was actually normal--or, well, worth hanging out with and not a neurotic mess--and enjoyable company.

The real problem was that Yoko was starting to want Hina to fuck him off-camera, for no one but themselves.

*

The radio show started one night when they were drunk off their asses after an industry award show. "I can't believe Nino won Best Newcomer _again_ for that damn barely legal series he does! Don't they know he's nearing thirty?!" Hina's ire was roused and he was especially loud.

Yoko cackled, almost kicking his feet with glee. The entire ceremony had been a sham; not a single Kanjani Infinity production had even been nominated, probably out of some awful anti-Kansai bias, but they'd all shown up anyway, determined to get shitfaced and gossip like old ladies about everyone else, and also because they were friends with a bunch of the actual nominees, forever-seventeen Nino included.

"At least Aiba-kun got something for Masaki Dot Come," Ohkura drawled, eyes heavy-lidded from alcohol.

"Best Niche Website sounds about right, but did the Akiha Girls really deserve that softcore award? I've seen _Heavy Rotation_ and it's just a bunch of teenagers rolling around on a bed in their skivvies," Yoko complained, gesturing with his wineglass.

Hina smacked him over the head. "Don't point, it's rude."

"I've seen that video," Maru said cheerfully. "It was some very nice rolling around."

"Definitely not more than a three," Yoko said.

"Three point five," Hina offered immediately, "on account of the music not being that bad."

"Music points, fuck that--it is a _travesty_ that Yui-chan didn't win for her new BDSM one, what was it, uh--"

" _Zebra Queen 2: Revenge of Zebra Queen_ ," Ryo provided helpfully and with a definite tone of experience. "You can remember on account of all the black and white."

"Right!" Perhaps Yoko put down his glass a little too emphatically, but whatever. "That was practically a work of art."

"Eh," Hina said, "I don't know that I'd call it _art_ , but it definitely was good."

"Three point five?" Yoko snorted derisively.

"Solid five," Hina said, unfazed. "She knows her stuff."

Maru leaned his elbow on the table, giggling. "You guys should do this!"

"Do what?" Hina asked.

"This!" Maru waved at them. "Reviews and stuff. It's funny!"

Subaru and Yasu came back to the table together, looking distinctly more mussed than they had been when they left. "What's funny?" Yasu asked, sliding liquidly back into his seat, Subaru a beat behind him.

Yoko saw Hina look at the two of them and then continue drinking, and didn't know how to read Hina's expression. Did Hina think they were being unprofessional or something? "Hina and me--we're fucking hilarious," Yoko said, hiding his sudden anxiety with an onslaught of words. "We're going to do a radio show, call it _Recommending the Good Stuff_ and we'll interview you all about your experiences."

"Recomen, for short," Hina interjected.

"I'll listen every week," Maru promised.

*

Maru, of course, was part of the problem--that is, the problem Yoko was having with feelings and Hina and remaining professionally detached but also not becoming frigid when working. Yoko was under a lot of emotional stress, and Maru made it all worse by being so likeable and fun that Yoko couldn't even get mad at him when Hina treated him with a special fond affection (which, in Hina, showed up as bigger smiles when he hit Maru over the head for being an idiot).

They did a threesome scene once where they were house painters. It started with Yoko and Maru in coveralls working hard, but when Maru went up on a ladder and Yoko passed him the bucket of paint, Maru didn't quite get a hold of it and instead about half the can went spilling between them, some getting Maru's legs but most of it on the ground or across Yoko's front, from his shoulders down to his shoes, bits of splatter reaching up as high as his hair. (The cameras, of course, were a safe distance away.)

"You idiot!" Yoko screeched, laughing. "Look at this mess you made!"

Maru bustled down the ladder, holding on tightly and laughing even harder. He reached out for Yoko and said, "Let me kiss it better."

Yoko made a token effort to pull out of his grip--"Kisses aren't going to clean this up!"--but then they were against the freshly-painted wall, Maru's tongue in his mouth and his hand smearing the paint across his cheek. Yoko gripped tightly to Maru's coveralls and gave it his best, leaning back against the wall and pulling Maru down with him.

Kissing Maru was always fun, because Maru always seemed almost weirdly unselfconscious, like he knew the camera was there and knew they were there for a specific reason but couldn't help trying out new things, just to see if they worked. Yoko had found the best way to keep Maru's focus was by pinching his nipples, but that was too difficult through the coveralls, so he made do by holding on to Maru's face, not letting Maru get far enough away to get too many ideas. (Conveniently, this also made it impossible for Yoko to entertain any ideas of asking Maru what Hina's deal was, how Hina always kept his cool so thoroughly when Yoko always took ten minutes just to act like a normal human being--well, relatively speaking--around Hina, even though they saw each other almost every day.)

Yoko's hands, covered in paint, left streaky white fingerprints on Maru's cheeks.

They broke apart to breathe and Maru palmed Yoko's ass, grinning at him. "Yoko, your butt is so round, I bet it gets you all the boys." He spoke almost too quietly for the boom mic, as if he and Yoko were sharing a joke.

"You're an idiot," Yoko said, feeling the paint on his face tugging at his skin as it slowly dried.

"You're both idiots--look at the mess you've made" Hina said, coming on-set, arms crossed over his chest and looking especially stern and especially hot; Yoko's heartrate sped up, tick by tick, and his mouth went dry.

Yoko and Maru parted quickly. "Sorry, boss," they chimed in unison. Yoko schooled his features into contriteness even as he cursed himself internally; of course he could roll around all day with Maru and have fun--they'd both get off, even!--but the second Hina came in was like a shock to his system, no longer just fun but actually enticing, exhilirating and thrilling. Yoko tried not to stare too hard at Hina's biceps, and wiped his hands nervously on his coveralls while Hina berated them.

"We have to go wash your uniforms," Hina said, "before the paint sets in." He started to go inside, Yoko and Maru following him like ducks in a row. Yoko stared and stared at the seat of Hina's pants and reminded himself that it was totally okay for him to appreciate the view.

"But boss," Maru said, "what will we do while our clothes are in the laundry?"

Hina turned back, pausing to look at them with that assessing stare of his. Finally he reached out and lifted up Yoko's chin, thumbing his lip and smearing paint across it. Yoko's breath caught, and it was a struggle not to turn away; he was sure Hina could tell.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." The promise in his voice was so rich and heady that Yoko could feel a part of himself just want to roll over and offer up his belly to Hina, or his ass, or anything Hina wanted, even as the rest of him tried to stay with it, stay professional and in character.

Of course, he did end up giving Hina his ass, the sound of the washing machine spinning beside them, and then his belly, too, while Hina jerked off Maru on top of Yoko until Hina was using Maru's come to paint stripes onto Yoko's skin, the translucent fluid almost shimmering on Yoko's pale skin.

Yoko couldn't help noticing how easy Hina and Maru were together, when it seemed so difficult (if not impossible) for him to relax, to go with the flow. Maybe the only time he wasn't thinking too much was when Hina was finally ready to come and had them both on their knees, but he was looking directly at Yoko alone, sliding his cock against the inside of Yoko's cheek and then telling Yoko to relax, to open up--and Yoko did, Yoko let his head tilt back and didn't even care that he was obviously reveling in it, because it was Hina staring at him like that and feeding Yoko his cock one inch at a time. Even the slight taste of latex couldn't ruin how hot and hard Hina was in his mouth.

Yoko wanted to make it even better for Hina, wanted to palm his balls or lean back even more until Hina was all the way inside him, but Hina had him sitting on his hands and was holding on so tightly to his hair that Yoko couldn't move at all, could only let Hina do what he wanted.

What Yoko wanted was to cry, a little bit, with how good it felt like this, but that was also the last thing he wanted, especially with a two hundred thousand yen high-definition camera pointed at him. (Kanjani Infinity had decided that the route of "every pore should be visible" was the way to go with their equipment upgrades.)

"Don't swallow," Hina said, and slid out of Yoko's mouth and started to jerk off.

Yoko let his mouth hang open for him; it was easy to look eager and anticipatory, and then Hina came and kept coming, most of landing on Yoko's tongue, hot and bitter, but some spilling down his chin.

Yoko didn't swallow, just sat there, ready again and waiting for Hina to tell him what to do next. It was times like this, when Hina was just _looking_ at him, when Yoko knew that if there hadn't been any cameras or other people around, he might be fussing just because he couldn't help it; with the cameras, though, and Maru so excited next to him, he could just take and take without defending himself at all.

Hina let go of his dick and smeared his fingers across Yoko's chin in a futile attempt to push all the come back in; he didn't seem bothered that it didn't work, exploring Yoko's teeth and tongue with two fingers that almost went back too far. With his hand still posessively holding Yoko's mouth open, he called Maru over. " _Now_ you should kiss him better," he instructed, letting go and leaving Yoko strangely bereft.

Maru did, taking Yoko's face carefully between his hands and leaning over him to make a seal with their lips, first, then slowly changing the angle until Yoko could feel Hina's come spill over his teeth and into Maru's waiting mouth.

"Don't swallow," Hina repeated, this time for both of them.

Yoko held onto Maru's arms and separated their mouths, letting more of Hina's come and his own saliva drip in visible strands between them, then going back in for more, tongue-first, not bothering with any attempt at neatness this time, just trying to get as much of Hina's come back as possible.

Maru didn't make it easy, but he did make it fun, and the cameras loved every second of it.

Judging by Hina's satisfied face and half-hard cock, he enjoyed it too.

Afterward, Hina had to go pretty quickly, which was normal--he didn't usually hang out after shoots, even if he and Yoko had plans to meet up later in the day--but Maru ended up inviting Yoko to go to a bar with him.

"You and Hina have had a lot of titles together, haven't you?" Yoko asked when they had both had a few more beers than perhaps they should have.

Maru giggled. "He was my first time!"

"Eh?!" Yoko nearly spilled what remained of his glass in shock. "You mean, your first time in an... 'adult video?'" Yoko clarified with excessive scare quotes, gesturing with his fingers and nearly spilling a second time.

"Hm, that too! At the same time, actually!"

Yoko was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he's sure he would have choked. "Wait, where was I during all of this?"

"Aw, Yuuchin, would you have been my first?" Maru batted his eyelashes, tipping onto the table.

Yoko's cheeks felt very red. "I would have made sure it went to someone better than Hina," he complained; a second after saying it he knew it came out weird but he was just drunk enough not to care.

Maru waved him away, somehow managing to get vertical again. "No, no, Shin-chan's great, you know that! Anyway, I think it was back when the company was doing really poorly; Shin-chan told me I could make a bunch of money on a first-time video and then if it sold well I could keep going, and it seemed like fun! Plus, He's so dreamy." He leaned heavily back onto the table and Yoko marveled at how his elbow was in the only free space between empty bottles.

Yoko had started working at Kanjani Infinity because Ryo had wanted a friendly face on set, and then his construction job dried up and the company was "seeking new talent" so he'd tried out. He'd been steadily rising in the ranks ever since; he wasn't the most popular pornstar of all time, but he knew that he had something to work with--like being able to get it up on camera in the first place.

What did Hina have that made him so great, besides that cock and those abs and that million-dollar stare, or the way he'd tell Yoko he was being an idiot when he started freaking out about twink porn and the barely legal magazines they went through for the radio show. Hina was like a rock, never changing and always hard. Yoko hated him, except for how much he liked him.

"He's got a great dick," Yoko said glumly, starting to fret with his fingers at the label on the bottle.

Maru beamed in affirmation and took another gulp, waving over the server for another round.

Yoko couldn't stop talking. "I mean, I don't understand him at all otherwise! It's really unfair, that he fucks like that and then is so... normal. You know what I mean? Like, he'll be absolutely perfect at fucking you and then it'll be all totally...."

"Yuuchin, Yuuchin, you're so weird!" Maru looked halfway between laughing and confusion, and totally drunk; slowly Yoko realized that maybe the way the room was spinning meant that he was drunk too.

The next round arrived. They grinned at each other, and knocked it back in one go. "For Kanjani's honor!"

*

When he woke up the next morning, Yoko was not feeling nearly so honorable. In fact, he basically felt like puking, except he hated throwing up, especially first thing in the morning. He had some vague memory of crying on Maru's shoulder the night before while they waited for a taxi together, moaning about how perfect Hina's cock was and how sad he was that it would never be his.

Thinking about that definitely made him want to puke.

On the plus side, at least he felt like he could maybe down some coffee and toast afterwards, though neither of those things really did anything to make him less nervous about what Maru might remember. Maybe Maru would just think that Yoko had wanted Hina's dick, like, to be his own. (Except Yoko was pretty happy with his own dick. Sure, it could be bigger, or longer, or maybe a little-- _no_. He wasn't going to think about this anymore.)

Feeling more masochistic than usual, he went to the Kanjani Infinity website, hunting through the rainbows and free samples for the list of past titles. It was twelve pages back, but there it was: _Maru's First Time_.

Yoko kept thinking about how much of an idiot he was even while he entered his credit card information, hoping that no one in the office would spill if they saw his name on the buying information. 

Earlier Kanjani Infinity productions were really obviously from a different era than the current ones. They not only had used basically whatever camcorders they had on hand, but also whatever music they could get a hold of and whoever's apartment was free. Yoko knew for a fact that this was filmed in Uchi's place, before Uchi left the company to start a band with his friends.

Even through the poor quality--twice as bad as it should have been, really, since Yoko's laptop was kind of old and one of the speakers sounded staticky no matter what was playing--and sloppy camera work, there was still something compelling about Hina and Maru on the screen. Hina was obviously experienced and sure, steady in a way that didn't imply gentleness but rather that if he said that Maru could do something, it was clear Maru believed him, even as he was shying away helplessly from Hina's touch.

Yoko watched it once through completely--the entire scene was cut down to thirty minutes--and then again, fast-forwarding and rewinding anything that caught his interest.

It was at the part where Hina was rubbing the head of his cock against Maru's hole, about to push inside while Maru gasped ridiculously beneath him, when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" Yoko tipped his coffee cup over--thankfully it was empty--and slammed the laptop closed, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste to get to the door.

Because that was just Yoko's luck: it was Hina, holding a six pack of beer and a backpack full of what could only be another collection of items to review.

"Oh," Yoko said, "right. It's Saturday."

Hina raised an eyebrow. "You seem stupider than normal. C'mon, let me in."

Yoko almost didn't, keeping his arm across the doorway until Hina was pressing up against it and it was either let Hina in or hug him really awkwardly. Then he remembered that he had closed his laptop and they always watched things on his TV so there was no reason to be such a weirdo.

"So," Hina said, setting himself up with a beer on the couch but leaving the rest of them still in the pack, "Maru texted me that maybe you would be too hungover to hang out today. But if you're up early enough to watch porn then clearly I came at the right time."

Yoko resisted saying something obvious and terrible like _you always come at the right time_ or _it's never too early for porn_ and instead ended up with the more embarrassing option of making fun of Maru while he fumbled with the DVD player. "I'm surprised Maru had anything to say about it, the way I remember him going through shots last night."

"Eh," Hina said, "he's pretty sturdy."

"You'd know," Yoko said under his breath, but apparently it wasn't quiet enough, or Hina was maybe part bat.

"I'd know what?"

"What?" Yoko faked being as startled as he could. "Did you say something?" He sat down on the couch as far away from Hina as possible and pressed the wrong button on the remote four times before finally skipping through to the opening credits.

"You're being weird," Hina said over the obnoxious adult contemporary saxophone of the video (Yoko was giving the video an automatic minus two for that alone).

"Did you come here to give me a hard time or to watch porn?" Yoko whined.

"Maybe to give you are hard time. Seriously, Yoko, what's up?" Hina said, pressing the issue.

"Seriously, nothing is up," Yoko said.

"Well, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Hina said, clearly still incredulous but at least he shifted his attention to the television instead of Yoko.

It was a little better after that; they bantered a bit while watching and Yoko took brief notes on anything they said that might make a good soundbite. This video in particular was for foot fetishists, which wasn't his thing, but he'd seen other videos like it and talked to some people and figured that it would do the trick for someone else even with the terrible music.

Usually they managed to get through three or four DVDs in one go, sometimes more if the films were short or they ended up skipping a lot of scenes due to the occasionally hilarious and terrifying nature of low-budget pornography. Somehow, while switching out the second and setting up the third, Yoko found himself talking to Hina's reflection on the blank TV screen as if he were possessed: "So, you and Maru have been in a lot of titles together, haven't you?"

He sounded almost casual; it was like he was possessed by a ghost that wanted him to die of mortification.

Hina made a noncommital sound.

Yoko sat back on his heels, unable to look at him. "He's a pretty sweet guy, right? Bonkers, but hot, you know?"

"Yoko, what the hell are you talking about?" Hina's tolerance for Yoko's bullshit could only go so far, and normally Yoko seemed to straddle that line between being neurotic and being able to carry on a conversation that Hina found amusing rather than trying, but today Yoko just couldn't seem to stop his mouth from opening and making sounds, like:

"Just that you were his first time, and stuff, and you've been in a ton of things together since then." Somehow he made his way back to the couch. "Keeping the company alive, you guys are real champions." He couldn't keep the bitter note out of his voice.

Hina put his beer on the coffee table (not on a coaster because Hina was a slob--no, it was mostly because Yoko never cared about that kind of thing until he was trying desperately to think about something else). "Maru is a great guy and my friend, and he's also a good fuck. Are you--do you like him or something?"

There was a strange note in Hina's voice, but Yoko couldn't tell what it was. "Sure," he answered, shrugging, finally looking over at Hina as the DVD kicked in to the dialog. "He's a great guy and my friend, too. We went out drinking last night, because that's something friends do."

"I go out drinking with you too," Hina pointed out.

Someone on the television gasped, high and female.

"You run off to your appointments and then get texts from Maru," Yoko said, looking away again and fiddling with the remote.

"What's _with_ you?" Hina asked, on the edge of exasperation.

"Nothing's with me," Yoko lied, putting the remote down and pressing his palms down his pants to keep his hands still. "You're with me, and we're working. Everything's fine, obviously."

A different voice, also female, intimated that the first voice was a slut and needed to prove herself.

When Yoko managed to look back at him, Hina was staring at Yoko like he was a space alien. "That is the dumbest--Yoko, what the hell."

"It's not your problem, okay?" Yoko said, because it definitely wasn't Hina's fault that Yoko was like this.

Hina just kept _staring_ at him. "I can't deal with you right now," he said finally, standing up.

Yoko stood up too. "What do you mean by that?" Yoko asked, getting angry to cover the touch of fear that, okay, he could live just lusting after Hina but he thought they were doing pretty well as friends--except what if he'd just ruined everything?

Hina waved him off and slipped on his shoes.

"Hina," Yoko said, but he didn't know how to go on.

The television in the background erupted in moans and screams. 

Hina turned to look at him, one foot already out of the door. "I'll see you before the show to go over the notes. Try to get a hold of yourself by then, okay?"

The door slammed behind him, and Yoko wanted nothing more than to run out after Hina, or cry, or laugh hysterically while curled up in a ball on the couch.

Instead, he turned off the DVD and drank the rest of Hina's beer and and turned off his phone, playing videogames for the rest of the day and into the night, only going to bed as the sun began to rise.

*

The thing was that Hina usually never seemed to notice how awkward and kind of clingy Yoko was, off-screen. After _8 Dick Uppers_ their popularity as a duo for the company soared, and while they hadn't earned any awards or anything, they were getting more than enough money that Yoko had given up his daily searches through the classifieds for something respectable and instead just took gleeful delight in terrorizing his younger brothers about his day job.

_Recomen_ had started as a joke and probably should have stayed that way, except that when they posted the first podcast, they had enough listeners and emails that it seemed only natural to do another, and then another. Eventually they got their own page on the Kanjani Infinity site, and were sponsored by several popular lube and condom manufacturers. They did a haphazard live broadcast via the site once a week, and any technical issues were taken care of by the IT guy or whatever intern happened to be nearby, so the only thing Hina and Yoko had to worry about was the content.

They took it really seriously, actually, which for them largely meant that they would call up their friends and cajole them into being interviewed about their latest outdoor sexcapades, and that once a week they sat down and reviewed a bunch of titles together and debated their merits.

Through all this--doing scenes for the actual company, and hanging out off-camera for the radio show and then, eventually, the occasional actual non-work kind of casual gathering that normal people who weren't Yoko did--Yoko's annoying attraction to Hina had persisted, and in fact only seemed to get stronger, until Yoko just tried to treat it like a fact of life: on sunny days the sky is blue; don't go into a bathroom that Subaru and Yasu have just left unless you have hand sanitizer; a ridiculous crush on Hina is totally not worth talking about.

Even without mentioning anything, though, Yoko was pretty sure that Hina knew he was important, to Yoko anyway. And thinking that he had done something to upset their, well, not delicate but certainly not impervious balance? Was making Yoko feel crazy--more crazy than usual.

He did the only thing he knew how to do when that happened: he avoided the problem like it was the black death, and called up Subaru to guest on the radio show. He didn't think he could face Hina alone. 

Hina seemed--Yoko wasn't sure how Hina seemed, when they met before the recording session and Subaru was there, too. Not even surprised so much as disappointed, which made something churn in Yoko's stomach unpleasantly, but maybe he deserved that. Whatever it was, Hina rolled with it, because Subaru was his friend, too, or because he was a professional in everything he did. Or something, Yoko had to stop trying to figure out Hina's motivation.

They started the show. Their studio wasn't so much a studio at all as a conference room in the Kanjani Infinity offices that the IT guy set up a laptop and a high quality microphone in. There were enough chairs that all the main stars of the company could be in there at once, plus a few staff, but that day it was just the three of them down at one end, Hina and Yoko sitting with their notes and their DVDs across from Subaru, who looked freshly unwashed and like he wasn't planning on shaving his little scraggly facial hair until his next shoot. (Subaru worked hard and was probably the most openly sexual of all of them, which was maybe a weird thing to say about a group of pornstars until Subaru made it apparent that there were literally zero things he wouldn't try for sexual purposes and also enjoy.)

Hina and Yoko gave the introduction speech, well-practiced enough at this point that it seemed like maybe they'd be fine, at least for the show, which was--something.

"We have a special guest with us today," Hina said, definitely a note of sarcasm in his voice. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Subaru here, at your pleasure," Subaru said.

Suddenly Yoko felt very wary of the way Subaru smiled and looked between him and Hina. "As we all know, Subaru is the one to come to for advice about--well, probably nothing, actually, but let's take some listener emails anyway!" Yoko bluffed, pulling over the stack of print-outs that an intern had left for them. He handed the top one to Hina without looking at it, his hand shaking.

"'Dear Recomen,'" Hina read out loud, "'You guys have seen a lot of action. If I want to see the biggest dicks in porn, what titles should I be checking out? From, I Heart Huge Ones.'"

"Yoko knows the answer to that," Subaru offered, a sly look on his face like he was just waiting for something in particular to happen. Yoko already regretted inviting him.

"Hina's is the biggest I've seen personally," Yoko said, because he clearly hated himself--except this was something he _always_ said, so hey! Maybe he could pull this off! "And probably the biggest in all of the Japanese porn you'll find, otherwise you might have to turn to imports or anime to satisfy your needs."

"I'm touched," Hina said dryly.

"Best in the business, you've said it before, right, Yoko?" Subaru said, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand.

"Business is all I get these days," Yoko joked, knowing his face was turning red because Hina had started staring at him. And then it was like Yoko couldn't stop talking: "I'm just jealous of whoever gets to have that thing without it being for money."

"Maybe Hina should market his dick, make molds and sell them off in sex stores," Subaru suggested.

Yoko forced a laugh--it was a funny idea, after all, and not even all that implausible, even though it felt like it struck uncomfortably close to home in a way Yoko didn't want to think about.

"If my dick is all that matters," Hina said, something dark in his voice that was reflected in his eyes when Yoko managed to look over at him.

"Your personality is okay, I _guess_ ," Yoko joked, "if someone can understand what the hell you're thinking."

"What _I'm_ thinking?" Hina said. "What about you? I don't know what you want at all!"

"Clearly!" Yoko felt like this had gotten personal way too fast. He picked up another email--but Subaru beat him to the punch.

"I don't know, Hina, it seems pretty obvious to me that Yoko just wants some off-camera loving."

"What, me, never," Yoko said, aware that his face was _still_ red and not getting lighter anytime soon with this conversation. "I'm ruined for anything off camera, don't be ridiculous."

"I think," Subaru said, a scheming gleam in his eyes, "that you should test this theory. You're both here, right now!" 

"That's stupid," Hina said, which was good because Yoko could only splutter, unable to put into words what a bad idea that would be.

"No, it's great! It would be--educational for your listeners, and Yoko could finally get fucked off-camera like how he wants, and Hina could show Yoko he doesn't do everything for money."

" _No_ ," Yoko said, mortified.

Subaru was out-right heckling them now, the same way he might when Ryo falls in love at first sight at a bar and then Subaru would tell him to _take her home to your dungeon, show her the real you!_ \--with pinpoint accuracy of their desires but still promoting the seemingly impossible prospect. "C'mon, Hina! Prove your worth as a man!"

Hina pushed his chair back from the table and pulled Yoko's out, too. "I don't have to prove myself to anyone," he said, leaning over Yoko, his hands bracketing Yoko's shoulders on the back of the chair, "but if you want to be fucked for real, I can make that happen for you."

Yoko hated when Hina talked to him like that, even on camera, because it always worked, going straight to his hind brain and from there to his cock. "This isn't exactly real either! We're on the radio!"

"Subaru's right, though: there are no cameras, and we're not getting paid." Hina's stare was so intense; it was awful how much Yoko wanted this and how this felt so much like a punishment, like he was getting this at the cost of losing something else, he didn't know what.

He tried to protest one last time, about how they _were_ getting paid for the radio show, but he only got as far as opening his mouth before Hina was kissing him, hard and demanding.

Yoko gripped the arms of the chair and closed his eyes tightly over the sound of Subaru whooping across the table. He wanted this so much--and maybe he'd already lost everything else anyway.

When Hina opened his mouth, Yoko opened his, too, and let Hina take whatever he wanted.

Hina pulled Yoko up by his armpits and then onto the table, pushing him back and close to the mic, palming Yoko's cock through his jeans, Yoko's legs dangling and spread apart.

Yoko looked up at Subaru. "You are an asshole, Subaru," he said, and then had to close his eyes again as Hina pinched his nipples; even through his shirt, Hina's hands were strong, and Yoko was already half-hard.

"But I know what you want," Subaru said, grinning wildly.

"You're a fucking voyeur," Yoko said.

"Hey," Hina said, "attention here." He gripped onto Yoko's cock through the denim hard enough to hurt, and then while Yoko was still groaning, Hina lifted his hand and brought it hard against Yoko's cheek, hard enough that the other side of Yoko's face slammed into the wooden table.

Yoko cried out in pain, hands flying instinctively to his cheeks.

"Subaru, can you hold his hands for me?" Hina asked.

Yoko opened his eyes again, tearing up as they were from the hit, and took in how Hina was shaking out his own hand and staring down at Yoko like he always did: assessingly, measuring Yoko up in his mind somehow.

Or maybe not. Maybe Yoko didn't have as good a read on Hina as he thought.

When Subaru took his hands, Yoko let him. When Hina pinched and pulled at him, and groped his cock through his pants, Yoko did his best to--be honest in his reactions, because maybe this was going to be the only time, and maybe this was going to be as real as it got. It wasn't like Hina didn't know exactly how to make him shout out, or come in his pants like a teenager.

"You're not going to leave him like this, are you?" Subaru asked. Yoko had only let go of Subaru's hands after he'd come, and he lay there on the table panting and fully-dressed and still wanting so much.

"No," Hina said. "Roll over," he told Yoko.

Hina pulled Yoko until his feet were on the ground again, the edge of the table digging into his hips, and then pushed his pants down to his ankles. They always had those fucking samples from their sponsers, and Subaru took great delight in how Hina was fingering Yoko with cheesecake-flavored lube.

"Can you tell the difference, Yoko?" Subaru asked.

"I think you should shut the fuck--" and then Hina's other hand was over Yoko's mouth, and it was almost a relief, his fingers opening Yoko up, pressing up inside him until he was sure he was going to come again.

When Hina finally took his hand off and Yoko could hear him undoing his belt, Yoko said, "Better hurry up, I'm sure we don't have that much time left on the broadcast."

Hina positively _growled_ , but it did the trick.

In the last few minutes of the show, Subaru ended up reading out the sponsor cards and thanking the staff. "And thanks to me, too, for getting Yoko and Hina to finally relieve some of their sexual tension, which you think wouldn't be so difficult for a couple of pornstars!"

Yoko couldn't say anything, because Hina was still fucking him, hard and fast, holding onto Yoko's cock with one hand to keep him from coming again and his mouth with the other, which did very little to stopper the way Yoko was wailing.

Yoko had made a tactical error, letting this happen; when it was just _him_ getting fucked by Hina, there was nothing to prevent him from showing everything to Hina in his reactions.

Subaru had been their guest often enough that he knew how to turn off the mic and pause the recording; an intern would be by in a little bit to pick up the equipment and cut down the recording for the web archive.

Yoko knew all that, and still felt like he would do anything Hina wanted, even if it meant being fucked until the janitors came through.

"Do you want to come?" Hina asked, slowing his pace and just--pressing inside of him. Yoko felt so damn full, it was like Hina knew everything about him that was worth knowing and was always using it to his advantage; Yoko was powerless to resist him.

" _Yes_ ," Yoko whined, voice slurred by Hina's fingers still in his mouth, but intentions obvious.

"Then come," Hina said, letting go of his cock, and pounding back into him.

Yoko came with the rough edge of the table biting into his thighs, his fingers scrabbling on the smooth surface, and with Hina tugging his head back by his hair and kissing him hard. Hina came soon after; Yoko's hole twitched from the emptiness when Hina slid out to throw away the condom.

It took Yoko a minute to stand up, and he trembled ridiculously when he pulled on his pants. His legs were shaking--his whole body was shaking--and he felt... he didn't know how he felt, actually. He was maybe despairing again, though.

"Yoko," Hina said.

Yoko gathered all the various papers they had in a pile and set aside the DVDs they had meant to talk about; they could do them next week, instead, and then they wouldn't have to see each other this week at all. "Well, I'll see you," he said, and when Hina lifted his hand to Yoko's face, Yoko ducked out of the way.

"Yoko," Hina said again, this time with more emphasis, like he was losing his patience or something, but Yoko couldn't deal with it right now, he couldn't deal with anything except going home and drinking until he passed out, probably while playing something mindless and full of explosions and death.

"Bye!" Yoko said, and rushed to his car. He was just--so stupid, seriously. How could he want Hina around even more after all that bullshit?

He wasn't working this week, though. He'd take the week to...find himself, to figure himself out a bit and how to be a regular person around Hina, a regular person who didn't go crazy around Hina or for Hina or anything. A week without Hina would be good for him, plus maybe he would get really lucky and be hit by a car and would be in a coma for months--Yoko always tried to look on the bright side.

*

Except Yoko didn't get hit by a car on the way home, and Hina didn't even give him more than an hour to himself before he showed up at the apartment.

"Yoko!" Hina shouted at the peephole, because he knew Yoko entirely too well; Yoko could probably diagram the precise angle of each of his teeth. "Let me in!"

"No!" Yoko shouted back through the door.

Hina pounded on the door again and Yoko jerked back on his side of the wood. "How do I get you to understand anything!" Hina said, no longer shouting but his voice still raised. "I like you, you idiot! I do all this shit for you--"

Yoko opened the door and Hina barely blinked an eye. "What do you do for me?" Yoko demanded.

"I fuck you how you want to be fucked every time, don't I?"

A door opened down the hall; Yoko pulled Hina inside and slammed his shut, then leaned against it for strength. "Because it's our _job_."

"Don't be so goddamned morose, Yoko!" Hina was at his most impassioned; in such close proximity and even with so much on the line, Yoko just wanted to buckle his knees and let Hina ruin him however he wanted to. "I'm trying to give you what you want," Hina said, more quietly but still just as intense.

Yoko had to look away, he couldn't meet Hina's eyes when they were like that, looking at him so directly, dark and determined and so damn pretty. "You don't know what I--"

Hina interrupted him. " _I know what you want_. Your damn face, Yoko, it's so--" He lifted his hand, like he had earlier in the day, but this time Yoko didn't evade him, just let Hina touch the slight bruises that were already forming. Yoko had seen what they looked like in his rearview mirror and had been a weird mix of unfulfilled and satisfied when he'd realized it meant Hina had left his mark on him, at least that once.

Hina's hand was warm on his cheek, not pressing down at all, and then he held onto Yoko's face with both hands and pulled Yoko to him. Somehow it was still a surprise when Hina kissed him, enough so that Yoko took a minute to get with the program and kiss him back, but Hina was nothing if not persistent.

Yoko was on a knife's edge, about to plunge either into the worst pits of hopelessness if this turned out to be a dream or a prank or something--which was really more his style than Hina's, anyway--or the most stupid happiness if it was real, and he almost couldn't deal with the thought of being that happy. The touch of pain when Hina pressed his thumb into the bruise along Yoko's jaw made him think it had to be real, had to be actually happening.

He might die of a heart attack, it was entirely possible and just his luck.

Hina broke the kiss and it occurred to Yoko that Hina was leaving enough space for him to get away easily if he wanted to. Hina was holding his face, sure, but everything else was free: an obvious choice.

"I'm only going to say this once," Hina said, his voice low between them. "I like you, you idiot. And I think at this point I can tell that you like me too, so I'm not even going to make you say it, that's how much I like you."

For once, Yoko's treacherous mouth had nothing to offer--no obfuscations, no jokes or barbs. He just nodded, shakily, and reached out to hold onto Hina's waist, the action itself its own kind of answer.

"So you have to stop being an idiot about us, all right?" Hina said.

"There's only so much I can do, okay," Yoko said, voice shaking even as he tried to smile.

"Yoko," Hina said.

"I," Yoko started again, then tentatively kissed Hina.

Hina kissed him back, biting at his lower lip and tugging just the tiniest bit at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I don't know how to process this information," Yoko said, vulnerable and almost light-headed with the bizarrely good turn his life seemed to be taking.

"Don't worry about processing it," Hina suggested, his hand tightening briefly and possessively on Yoko's neck. "If you think too much I know you'll just make everything a disaster in your head, and I have beer and the newest volume of Storm's orgy anthology in my car."

Yoko reluctantly let go of Hina and stood up from the door. "But we always drink beer and watch porn, how is that something special?" he complained.

The way Hina looked at him spoke volumes.

"Oh," Yoko said. Feeling suddenly shy, he kissed Hina again to hide his embarrassment--it was entirely possible Hina was low-key enough to woo someone with porn and beer, and Yoko was one hundred percent high-strung enough to not notice being wooed by someone he had regular sex with--and then kissed him again when Hina responded favorably.

He would have kept going like that for a while if Hina hadn't pushed him away. "This would be way more comfortable on your couch," he said.

"Okay," Yoko said, catching his breath. "But leave the porn in your car--we're not watching Aiba get gangbanged while we make out, he's like another brother to me."

Hina rolled his eyes and hit Yoko over the head, but turned to step into the living room. Yoko's eyes followed his ass shamelessly before thinking of something else. "Maybe I don't want to be comfortable!"

"Don't stress about stupid shit," Hina said, looking back at him. "I've got plenty of very uncomfortable plans for you--me and my dick, both."

Yoko's face grew warm and pants got a little too tight, and he was flushed all over from more than just being turned on. Hina knew how how to do things to Yoko--from fucking him to talking him out of his panics to laughing at his stupid jokes--and Yoko couldn't wait to see what Hina had in mind.

Epilogue

Yui-chan, dressed as if her Zebra Queen costume had been transformed into actual formal wear, was the presenter at this year's Adult Video Recognition Awards. The Kanjani Infinity table had made a drinking game of it: for every time Ryo-chan looked starry-eyed at her as she glared mercilessly across the too-noisy crowd or smiled with far too much insinuation at a winner, they took a drink.

Needless to say, by two hours in they were all pretty drunk, so it was no wonder it took them a while to comprehend it when she called out the Best Group Scene.

"I _repeat_ ," she said, her icy-cold gaze going directly to Ryo (he shivered and moaned audibly), "the Best Group Scene goes to Kanjani Infinity, for _Eito Ass Rangers_ , and I'm not saying it a third time, so get up here and accept your damn award!"

The rest of the audience--all industry people or their invited guests, laughed as Kanjani Infinity made their drunken way up the stairs. Somehow Yoko was given the award--a golden clamshell with a serpent coiled around it--and the microphone, and he stumbled his way through their thanks, completely unprepared and probably insulting half of the award winners already in the audience, but he didn't care. How could he, when he could look over at Hina and see his big crooked-teeth grin and then at all of them, and how much they'd accomplished?

Of course that meant that Maru stumbled off the stairs on the way back to their seats, landing haphazardly in the Akiba Girls' dessert platter, and that Ohkura fell asleep at their table and start snoring so loudly that Yui-chan promised to personally castrate him, but Yoko was on cloud fucking nine and he was going to enjoy it. He sat closer to Hina and said, "So, award winner, do you have any plans for later this evening?" He tried to give him a knowing stare and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, too, but probably just grimaced weirdly; he couldn't quite tell what his face was doing.

Hina just grinned at him, wrapping his arm over Yoko's shoulders and tugging him closer still. "They're the same plans I had before we were winners, but I think they'll still work."

Yoko was sure they would.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> porno titles are the MOST fun to make up.


End file.
